This invention relates to high aqueous-content hair coloring compositions with good thickening and conditioning properties without detrimental effects on the hair dyeing properties of the composition.
When oxidation dyes of the type comprising primary intermediates and couplers are used in the dyeing of human hair, the procedure usually involves the use of a two-part system. One part is a dye lotion formulation that contains a variety of ingredients, including at least one of the oxidation dye precursors. The other part is a developer composition that contains a suitable oxidizing agent such as hydrogen peroxide, which, as a consequence of its bleaching effect, may remove some of the natural melanin pigment of the hair by oxidizing it. To dye hair, the dye lotion and the developer composition are admixed at the time of use. When the dye lotion and the developer composition are mixed immediately prior to application to the human hair, the composite composition preferably exhibits an increase in its viscosity so that the composite composition stays on the hair and does not drip onto the face and down the neck of the consumer. The precursors in the dye lotion penetrate into the hair and are oxidized to produce the desired color. Such systems will generally contain 50% or more of organic solvents and surfactants, and require relatively high levels of dye precursors to produce the desired color.
Several conditions are important for the procedures using oxidative dyes to work properly. These include the following:
1. The formulations must be stable to insure a reasonable shelf life.
2. The compositions formed by mixing the dye lotion and developer must have rheological properties whereby application, either by use of a brush or with the fingers, can readily distribute the dye composition throughout the hair mass, which in the absence of sheer, does not drip or run from the hair during the color development period.
3. The dye mixture, as applied to the hair, should allow rapid diffusion of the dye precursors from the dye mixture into the hair fiber.
4. The mixture, while thick enough to stay in place during the color development period, should be readily rinseable from the hair with water.
5. The mixture should preferably contain conditioning agents that leave the hair in a condition such that it is easy to detangle while wet and also feel smooth and be readily managed when dry.
6. The dye lotion and developer should preferably, but not necessarily, have comparable viscosities in order to facilitate mixing.
7. The dyeing effect should be rapid, with a dyeing time preferably under thirty minutes.
In conventional permanent hair dye products, the rheological properties can be attained by the use of a dye lotion containing a high level of surfactants and organic solvents to provide a thin lotion, which, on mixture with a highly aqueous developer solution of the oxidizing agent, form a dye mixture with the desired gel-like consistency. The preferred surfactants in commercial products are nonionic or anionic materials, which do not provide any conditioning. The preferred conditioners for human hair are cationic surfactants, e.g., monomeric quaternary ammonium compounds, and cationic polymers that provide excellent conditioning, but are incompatible with anionic surfactants.
There have been many efforts to produce oxidative hair dyeing compositions having the desired properties, listed above.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,303,213; 3,331,781; 3,436,167 and 3,891,385 describe the use, in hair treating compositions, of specific amphoteric surfactants such as the sodium salt of N-(N1,N1-dimethyl-aminopropyl)-N2-alkyl (fatty) asparagine wherein the xe2x80x9cfattyxe2x80x9d moiety is derived from the fatty acids of tallow. According to the patents, the amphoteric surfactant can be employed with organic solvents and any of a variety of cationic, anionic or non-ionic surface active agents. There is no indication of the use of quaternary ammonium salts in the compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,700 describes hair dyeing compositions containing quaternary ammonium compounds and also cites the possible uses of amphoteric surfactants in the compositions. These compositions, however, require the uses of organic solvents and nonionic surfactants, and the amount of water in the compositions is less than 50%.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,127 describes hair coloring compositions containing oxidative dyes together with an oxidizing agent. The compositions require the presence of quaternary amine compounds containing two long chain alkyl radicals each having about 10 to 26 carbon atoms. Any of a variety of surfactants may be present in the composition that, although they have a high water content, may contain organic solvents. The dye lotions of the patent contain di-long chain alkyl quaternary ammonium compounds in the presence of relatively large amounts of non-ionic surfactants. They are said to be superior to a comparison lotion containing a mono-long chain alkyl quaternary ammonium compound in combination with an amphoteric surfactant. The lotions of this patent suffer from the disadvantage of having high levels of surfactant thus inhibiting rapid diffusion of the dye precursors into the hair. Furthermore, di-long chain alkyl quaternary ammonium compounds are poorly biodegradable, particularly as compared to the mono-long chain alkyl quaternary ammonium compounds. The compositions disclosed are free of anionic surfactants and anionic polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,158 describes hair conditioning compositions containing an amphoteric surfactant together with at least one quaternary cationic polymer such as poly(methacrylamidopropyl)trimethyl ammonium chloride. The compositions are acidic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,188 discloses hair dyeing compositions containing specific para-phenylenediamine derivatives, which may contain any of several types of surfactants as well as organic solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,538 describes oxidative hair dyeing compositions containing specific para phenylenediamines and N,N1-diphenylalkylenediamines. The compositions may be acidic or alkaline. They may contain organic solvents and anionic, cationic, non-ionic or amphoteric surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,528 refers to compositions said to be useful for hair coloring. These compositions comprise oxidative dyes together with any of a variety of cationic polymers. The hair is first treated with such composition and subsequently rinsed with a shampoo composition containing an anionic detergent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,450 describes hair treating mixtures such as shampoos and hair coloring compositions, which may be oxidative. The compositions include cationic and anionic polymers that may be chosen from hundreds of such polymers, which are generically and specifically described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,825 refers to a variety of hair coloring composition which may be employed with either oxidizing agents or reducing agents and which employ any of a wide variety of surfactant water soluble polymer additives together with anionic, cationic, nonionic or amphoteric surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33786 teaches that rapid dyeing with highly aqueous compositions can be achieved through the use of a certain acrylate copolymer viz an acrylate/steareth-20 methacrylate copolymer in the developer. A similar system employing a certain anionic copolymer of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid with their lower alkyl esters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,305. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,146 the use of a combination of anionic acrylic polymers, such as the copolymers of both RE 33786 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,305, is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,195 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,439 the use of anionic polymers containing at least one allyl ether unit is taught to improve gelling properties of such hair coloring compositions. Such polymers produce a thickening effect only when the developer is added to the alkaline lotion containing the color precursor. The disadvantage of the use of acrylate copolymers, or any other anionic polymer, as used in these patents is that they tend to deactivate quaternary ammonium conditioning compounds by complexation.
It is an object of this invention to provide stable hair dyeing compositions which avoid the aforesaid problems while at the same time providing high aqueous content, acceptable rheological profile, rapid dyeing permanent hair coloring systems having a minimized drying effect and improved storage properties, and exhibiting excellent conditioning properties. A further object of this invention is to produce such composition employing lowered levels of surfactant in the dyeing composition.
It is a further object of the invention to provide lotion and developer formulations which can be readily formed into a thickened mixture, preferably a gel, having an appropriate viscosity to remain on the hair for a sufficient period to achieve the desired hair coloring effect while still providing good conditioning characteristics.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide hair coloring compositions that provide enhanced conditioning benefits for the hair dyeing compositions, while decreasing the overall amount of conditioning agent employed in the compositions.
It is a still further object of this invention to a provide hair coloring composition which also impart a durable, more efficient coloring effect while maintaining a good conditioning effect to treated hair and which adds thickening benefits, particularly when employing monomeric quaternary compounds.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hair coloring composition, which provides excellent wet feel and wet combing characteristics immediately after the dyeing mixture is washed from the hair.
The invention comprises a hair dyeing composition containing hydroxypropyl bisisostearamidopropyldimonium chloride (also referred to herein as HPBISAPDC) as the primary conditioning material in a two-part aqueous hair dyeing composition. HPBISAPDC is available as Schercoquat 21AP sold by Scher Chemicals, Inc. of Clifton, N.J., which contains 85% HPBISAPDC in a 15% propylene glycol diluent. The invention also comprises a two-part hair aqueous dyeing composition comprising a dye lotion formulation containing oxidizable dye precursors; at least about 50% by weight water, and a conditioning effective amount of HPBISAPDC conditioning agent.
This invention comprises a two-part system comprising aqueous, oxidative, hair coloring compositions (lotions and developers) for mixture with each other shortly before use. The lotion comprises an aqueous alkaline composition having a pH of from about 7 to 11 and a water content of at least about 50% by weight, a tinctorily effective amount of oxidative dye precursors, and a hair conditioning effective amount of HPBISAPDC conditioning agent. The second part, i.e., the developer, is an aqueous composition with a pH of from about 2 to about 6, preferably 2 to 3, containing a peroxide oxidizing agent.
The invention also comprises a kit or package of the developer and dye lotion formulations. A further aspect of this invention is the use of such two-part systems for the oxidative coloration of hair.
One aspect of this invention comprises a high aqueous-content dye lotion formulation for use in a two-part composition for oxidative dyeing of hair, the dye lotion formulation comprising:
at least about 50% by weight water;
a tinctorial effective amount of at least one primary dye intermediate and
at least one coupler for the formation of an oxidative dye; and
a conditioning effective amount of hydroxypropyl bisisostearamidopropyl dimonium chloride (HPBISAPDC) conditioner.
A further aspect of this invention comprises a two-part aqueous composition for coloring and providing conditioning to human hair, the two-part aqueous composition comprising:
(a) an aqueous lotion first part comprising: a tinctorially effective amount of at least one primary dye intermediate and at least one coupler for the formation of oxidation dyes, a conditioning effective amount of hydroxypropyl bisisostearamidopropyl dimonium chloride conditioner, and at least about 50% by weight water; and
(b) an aqueous developer second part comprising: an oxidizing effective amount of a peroxide oxidizer and at least about 70% by weight water.
A still further aspect of this invention comprises a kit containing a two-part aqueous composition comprising separate first and second containers:
(a) the first container containing an aqueous lotion first part comprising: a tinctorially effective amount of at least one primary dye intermediate and at least one coupler for the formation of oxidation dyes, a conditioning effective amount of hydroxypropyl bisisostearamidopropyldimonium chloride conditioner, and at least about 50% by weight water; and
(b) the second container containing an aqueous developer second part comprising: an oxidizing effective amount of a peroxide oxidizer, at least about 70% by weight water.
Yet another aspect of this invention comprises a method of coloring human hair which comprises contacting the hair with a mixture of a two-part aqueous composition, wherein the two part aqueous composition comprises:
(a) an aqueous lotion first part comprising: a tinctorially effective amount of at least one primary dye intermediate and at least one coupler for the formation of oxidation dyes, a conditioning effective amount of hydroxypropyl bisisostearamidopropyldimonium chloride conditioner, and at least about 50% by weight water; and
(b) an aqueous developer second part comprising: an oxidizing effective amount of a peroxide oxidizer, at least about 70% by weight water; and maintaining said contact until the hair is permanently colored.
An even still further aspect of the invention comprises a method for oxidative coloring of hair with a two-part dyeing composition comprising a first dye base lotion formulation and a second developer formulation, wherein the improvement comprises using as the dye base lotion formulation a formulation comprising:
at least about 50% by weight water;
a tinctorial effective amount of at least one primary dye intermediate and
at least one coupler for the formation of an oxidative dye; and
a conditioning effective amount of hydroxypropyl bisisostearamidopropyl-dimonium chloride conditioner.
In the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the dye lotion and the developer composition, when mixed at the time of use, form a composite hair dye product composition for application to hair that has a suitably high viscosity, and most preferably is in the form of a gel.